


12/5

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami akan melindungi Kouki kami dari si mesum!</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/5

Furihata gila. Dia kesurupan. Nenek-nenek katarak pun tidak ada yang mau dengan manusia remang itu. Lalu mengapa _puppy_ berjenis chihuahua ini justru cinta mati dan selalu bahagia bila dekat dengan si tukang grepe?

Jawabannya sederhana bin menyebalkan.

“Karena aku sayang dan cinta pada Aomine. Wajar kan bila aku senang dia menyentuhku?”

Memang wajar. Orang-orang yang saling mencinta tidak mungkin tidak memiliki hasrat untuk menyentuh atau disentuh. Yang menjadi masalah adalah: Aomine Itu Mesum Akut.

Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban sebuah keluarga untuk melindungi anggota keluarga yang lainnya, kan?

* * *

 

Kiyoshi itu adalah papanya Seirin. Ia tidak hanya protektif, tapi juga posesif. Ia tidak suka dan tidak rela bila anak-anak tercintanya terluka. Dan sebagai bentuk cinta, ia tidak akan pernah memberi restu walau sebesar butir pasir terhadap kedekatan Furihata dengan si gelap.

Furihata kelelahan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan diturunkan pada pertandingan melawan siapa pun. Nafasnya terengah hebat, keringat banjir di sekujur tubuh.

Melihat dari bangku penonton jelaslah tidak akan memuaskan hasrat Aomine untuk menghilangkan kepenatan chihuahua kecilnya. Tanpa memedulikan ratusan pasang mata, Aomine bergerak turun dan bergabung di bangku Seirin.

“Kou, hanya 10 menit kamu sudah lelah?”

Konsentrasi Papa Kiyo berantakan tatkala sudut mata menemukan salah satu putra tercintanya tengah dirangkul dan Furihata bersandar kelelahan pada bahu tegap si Daki- eh, Daiki. Kepala biru tua pun bersandar nyaman di atas pundak coklat si nomor 12.

Pada _scene_ tersebut, Kiyoshi masih lumayan bisa mengikuti jalan tanding. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia mendapat pemandangan yang meluluh lantahkan konsentrasi yang tinggal 50%. Bunyi pecah jelas terdengar dalam benak.

Mengapa?

Sebab tangan yang SEHARUSNYA tetap merangkul pundak, telah bergerak turun hingga ke bagian pinggang. Belum berhenti di situ. Jemari-jemari mesum Aomine bergerak lihai memilin-milin atasan Seirin milik Furihata sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit kulit menggoda di bagian tersebut. Di pangeran mesum berdaki jelas tengah mengelus kulit putranya! Kesucian Furihata di ambang batas!

PRIT! PRIT! PRIT!

“Nomor punggung 7 Seirin. Kartu merah karena Anda telah menyerang penonton.”

Gigi Aomine patah mendapat sikutan mendadak Kiyoshi.

* * *

 

Kagami tidak sengaja menemukan keduanya di sebuah taman. Tengah asyik mencicipi es krim di bawah pohon rindang yang tidak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah gembira Furihata. Sapuan _pink_ tampak jelas hingga ke bagian telinga. Dan tentu, kemanisan yang tidak disadari pemiliknya membangkitkan hasrat biologis Aomine.

Kagami menguntit dari jauh, menemukan tangan kiri Aomine bergerak ke bawah dan—

“ _Shit! He rubs Furi’s thigh_!”

Jiwa Amerika sang Tiger kambuh menonton tangan yang kian naik, naik, dan naik hingga akhirnya menyenggol bagian penanda _gender_. Furihata bergidik kegelian dan agak mengikik. Tentu Aomine menangkapnya sebagai ajakan untuk lebih _hot_.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar yang sialnya sepi, dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kemesuman nomor wahid perlahan jemari Aomine menarik turun resleting celana Furihata hingga memperlihatkan sedikit warna terang di balik jeans gelap.

“Hehehe— AW!”

Di saat Aomine berpusing ria setelah mendapat lemparan bola basket, Kagami berhasil menyelamatkan Furihata dari TKP.

* * *

 

“A-ah~ Aomine! Tolong berhenti. Ini di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau. Ah!”

Tidak perlu diberi pilihan pun Kuroko tahu pasti siapa yang berada di dalam bilik toilet itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan cahayanya saat di Teiko serta sahabat berhati baik bin oon Furihata.

Awalnya Kuroko malas membuntuti Furihata ke toilet, tapi ini perintah Pelatih Aida yang khawatir puppy mereka kenapa-kenapa. Aomine soalnya berkeliaran. Dan beruntunglah Kuroko karena dugaan Aida tepat. Suara Furihata yang menggoda iman memancar kemana-kemana, seakan tidak ada usaha untuk menahan desahan.

Ah, apakah ini usaha Aomine agar semua tahu kalau chihuahua hanya milik panther? Bisa jadi.

“Eh? Se-sebentar, Aomine. Jang-jangan di—“

BAM!

Pintu bilik toilet menjeblak ditendang. Furihata yang duduk di atas toilet dengan celana melorot hingga mata kaki serta Aomine berlutut di antara kedua kaki membelalak kaget.

“Kuroko!”

Tergesa si cokelat menarik celana, namun tidak berhasil karena Aomine menahan pergerakannya. Keberadaan Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengganggu kesenangan.

“Ck! Tetsu, kalau mau ikutan tidak perlu menendang pintu segala, kan? Aku tidak keberatan memberi _service_ pada mantan husky-ku.”

Kekehan mesum dari bibir Aomine hilang timbul sebab sinyalnya telah putus total ketika Kuroko tanpa rasa kasihan dan tanpa peduli akan segala kenangan yang pernah mereka torehkan sejak tahunan bersahabat memberi _ignite pass_ pada kepala surai biru tua Aomine hingga membentur dinding toilet.

“Furihata-kun, pakai celanamu dan segera keluar dari sini.”

Kuroko serta lainnya yang berada dalam mode yandere dan galak tidak boleh dianggap remeh.


End file.
